Forum:An annoying question to ask, but is this legitimate?
they come in 400 damage sometimes... Yeah, I know alot of people ask it when it's like, a Shredder Shredder or some stuff like that, I found this gun in single player and give my word that I didn't edit it in any way, shape or form, I just wonder if this perhaps is a mistake or just a rare occurance. It just seems so... strong, for a gun I found in the Crimson Fastness on my second playthrough, and it doesn't suffer in anything, not fire rate, accuracy or clip size. Retjzkai 00:12, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Screw the one I got then, I want one of those instead! Retjzkai 00:22, April 25, 2010 (UTC) 400 damage for a combat rifle at lvl 44? Sounds a little off, but it's possible. That gun you found though, it looks pretty good. Oh alright, then I'm just going to keep using it. I took down the playthrough 2 Destroyer with it, and still had enough ammo left over to kill him over half-way again should he instantly respawn for some reason. Retjzkai 00:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Also, as an addendum, is it possible to find a Shattering Serpens, adding +85% total damage to the already incredibly powerful pearlescent machine gun? Retjzkai 00:38, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : No, a Shattering Serpens is not legit. (see below) This is certainly legitimate. I found a level 48 Steel mauler with 298 damage and a 9.8 fire rate, so it's definitely possible. As for the 400 damage one someone mentioned, it is does seem possible, but only at a very high level. I received a Shattering Havoc through duping today with 404 damage, though I am still need to authenticate it and examine it in WillowTree. Most people I know believe the (379 damage) Shattering Serpens is legitimate, but I have noticed a rising number of people on the wiki who disagree. Skeve613 01:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I did a little bit of work in WillowTree, and I am skeptical about Shattering Ogres and Serpens. Both the Ogre and the Serpens get their special effects from an accessory (acc) part, but the part which gives the Shattering prefix is also an acc. So it seems that unless such a title can appear out of thin air, the only way it can be there was if someone altered the title independently of what would be the result of the parts. Skeve613 01:30, April 25, 2010 (UTC) "Shattering" is a documented "linked" Prefix - the prefix name cannot appear without also having the related accessory. Since both the Ogre and Serpens already have their own unique accessories, it is impossible for a legit Ogre or Serpens to have the name "Shattering"! -- MeMadeIt 02:06, April 25, 2010 (UTC) That combat rifle seems pretty good =)... but i found a glourios havoc when i was lvl 20'30 ish i was fihting the destroyer with it it was a glourios havoc with 10 speed a 2.1 scope and 212 damage.it was a guardian angel